All Because of You
by flyingconverselol
Summary: One-shots about the Loric. First chapter: John/Six After the war one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF THOSE SIX/JOHN SHPPERS :)**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS**

Her face was towards the wind, her feet in the waves, feeling the soft sand.

He had been here. Yet here she was, staring at the waves, longing to be...proud and strong and invincible like before. Before he had officially broken her heart.

She wished everything was normal. She wished she didn't hate Sarah and him for being together.

Six wished she didn't act shallow.

But now the war was over. Everyone was living out the rest of their lives. And Six...she just couldn't help feeling that petty feeling of jealousy. She hated feeling this way. Dealing it in Six's way, however, she just continued smiling and getting through the pain, pretending. Six kept on trying to believe she was strong and as strong as ever could be.

Sometimes you have to fall and believe someone will catch you.

Sometimes...you just gotta trust the people that you love and care about.

Six didn't trust, though. Maybe in the end, that's what caused her to be so unhappy.

Six was fine with a living, breathing obstacle. She could deal with that. But she couldn't deal with something in her, though. She couldn't punch her emotions away whenever she was around him. How was she to? She never had felt this way before about anything. Maybe the pain she was feeling now was what all the sobbing, helpless girls in the movies cried about.

"Hey,"a voice said.

She didn't turn. She knew it was him. The one who had broken her so easily. Torn her apart.

"Aren't you busy preparing for your wedding?"she asked.

"I came to see...someone I love very much."he said.

She finally turned, eyes stormy.  
"What does that mean?"

The young man took a deep breath, his blue eyes glittering in the bright moonlight.  
"Listen...I know I hurt you. And...I'm so sorry. I thought...since you'd already rejected me...I thought I could just live my life forever with Sarah or something. But when that option actually became real...I realized I never stopped loving you. The wedding's canceled. I'm sorry. I am so sorry...don't forgive me now. I know...I know you hate me now. So..."he turned away, letting her bathe in her glory of winning him back.

But no. There was a stronger feeling. Love. Extreme, never-ending...love.

Maybe he had pounded her heart and ultimately her emotions, but she could still feel. She could still believe that she loved him.

"John,"she said, her eyes soft. "Maybe one day...we'll be together. For now, wait for me. I need to heal."

John nodded, offering her a soft smile before he turned to leave.

In the distance, she saw a young couple. They were hand in hand, smiling at each other. One day, John and her would look like that. Smiling and laughing with not a care in the world.

Number Six sighed, smiling at the moon.

"I'm back. Six is back."she whispered.

**I'll update the next one-shot about Eight and Marina later.. :)**

**PEACE OUT**

**FLYINGCONVERSELOL ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pissed. I just wrote this yesterday, and all of a sudden, it disappeared! So I rewrite this...enjoy the fluff :) **

Marina watches the beautiful crashing waves below her, feet dangling over the cliff.

"Don't jump off the cliff on me, Marina,"a voice behind her jokes. She turns around and sees the handsome young man with the green eyes she has come to love. "Oh, please, Eight. I wouldn't get hurt anyway,"she replies with a snort.

He sits down next to her, cupping her face and gently pressing his lips to hers. An electric shock runs through her. "I'm serious,"he murmurs, "I would commit suicide if you ever died."

A tear traces her cheek as it falls down onto the back of his hand. "That's what I felt like when Five killed you,"Marina whispers. Eight wipes her tears away, concerned. "Shh. Don't cry, please,"he pleads. Marina turns away, the pain building up. "That time...I just couldn't...I blame myself. I couldn't help you, and I'm the healer!"

Eight hugs her to his chest. "Listen. Marina, no one will EVER blame you, because it's not your fault. It was Setrakus Ra's fault. He corrupted Five."

Marina sobs, the emotions rolling off of her. She bit her lip. "I can't help it...I'm sorry,"she replies. Eight hugs her. "You know I love you...I'm right here. I'm not leaving you ever again,"he says, comforting her.

Marina nods quickly, smiling through her tears. After a moment, she replies, "I love you, too."

"I know,"the young man says, grinning. Marina tugs at his unruly curls, smiling fondly.

"Oh?"she asks. "Oh,"he agrees, leaning onto the ground.

"You love me because I'm just lovable. I'm amazing like that,"Eight says. Marina laughs, patting his chest.

"Cocky, are we now? I hope Nine isn't rubbing off on you,"she replies. Eight shrugs, smiling at her. "Maybe. What if he is?"

Marina raises an eyebrow, slugging her boyfriend in the shoulder. "Uh huh. If you are, I won't like you anymore. Six may like cocky guys, but I don't,"she teases.

Eight clutches his chest, looking wounded.

The couple talk about everything, enjoying each other's company. Marina plops down onto Eight's chest, sighing. Eight protests, acting like his chest has been severely wounded.

"Oh, stop it, Eight!"Marina says, grinning, "you make me feel fat when you do that."

Eight gives her a solemn look. "If you're chubby...Nine is chubbier,"he says seriously.

Marina giggles, standing. "For once I thought you would say something intelligent!"she says. Eight stands, too, looking at her accusingly. "Are you saying I'm not intelligent?"he asks, arms crossed.

Marina smirks, and a blush rises up in Eight's cheeks. He's glad it's dark right now. "Oh, you're intelligent,"she replies,"you just look mentally retarded."

Eight's face flushes in embarrassment. Marina winks at Eight. It's hilarious when she gets to tease him.

Without another word, Marina dives into the crashing waves below her.

"Oh, she's going to get it..."Eight mutters to himself before diving into the ocean after her. He breaks through the crystal blue water before popping up, not seeing Marina's head. Fear rockets through his heart. Where is she? Suddenly, realization crosses him. Oh, yeah, she can breathe underwater. Eight smiles. She's tricky, he thinks.

Eight changes into the form that Marina first met him. "Hm..."

He sees Marina swimming deeper. "Turtle guy, again?"Marina mouths, smiling.

He grins, pulling her up to the surface and then changing back. "You're so mean to me, you know,"Eight says, wrapping his arms around her waist. Marina looks into his eyes, a buzzing feeling in her chest. She smiles softly. "I'm sorry,"she whispers, moving a strand of wet curly hair out of his eyes. He captures her fingers and kisses them.

"I love you,"he whispers, kissing her.

Marina grins. "I love you more."

Eight teleports to the beach with her, watching the waves lap up the sand. "I doubt it,"he says, fixing her with a smoldering look. For once, Marina doesn't argue with him.

**Short and sweet, right? Too cheesy or what? Tell me what you guys think! Who should I make a one-shot for next? **

**REVIEW! :) MAKES ME SUPER HAPPY **


End file.
